


展信安

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Letters, PostWar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 22:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 西里斯·布莱克从来都是个战士，是詹姆·波特忠实的朋友和哈利勇敢的教父，也是一个好人。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	展信安

**Author's Note:**

> 小天狼星生日快乐！  
食用说明：战后，主角无正面出场的一个尝试，内有《伦敦有家快餐店》的彩蛋。  
我希望小天狼星属于我，但他永远属于更广阔的天地。

每天寄给哈利的信很多，但送到他手中的很少，它们基本上都会被识别成骚扰信件直接过滤掉。真正能够给哈利写信的人，通常也不需要给他写信，他们都随时可以到陋居吃饭，有什么事儿直接留个口信就行了。

这就是为什么今早看见哈利办公桌上散落着七八封信时，罗恩这么惊讶。不过他马上注意到这些信旁边还有一个大信封，显然这些信是被放在里边一块儿寄过来的，这么说哈利是收到了一封信，还算正常。

“另一个粉丝家庭？”他随意地问，凑过去看了一眼。哈利不喜欢接收崇拜和不切实际的期待，但他很少拒绝小孩子。

哈利从一封信里抬起头，他的表情很奇怪，混合着深切的悲伤与温柔的感慨，他在某些特殊的纪念日总是这样。罗恩飞快地在脑子里过了一遍，显然今天不是其中任何一个，否则他就会提前做好准备迎接哈利猫咪眼（对，一只渴望有个家的绿眼睛小猫咪）的冲击了。

“想看看吗？”哈利把信递过来，罗恩当然不会拒绝满足自己好奇心的机会。

显然，《唱唱反调》刚进行了一次征稿，主题是“你与非人类生物的故事”或诸如此类，哈利面前的正是其中一部分稿件，大信封上卢娜的名字也证实了这点。罗恩快速掠过稿件前面的废话，找到他想看的部分。

【……我肯定是中了混淆咒，那个人埋伏在我回家的路上给我念了个“混淆视听”，但我当时一点儿提防也没有，走向了和家相反的方向。真是太蠢了！等我反应过来，看到面前是个死胡同，想“我怎么会走错？这可是我回家的路！”，突然，一只手捂住了我的嘴！那只手很粗糙，很烫，非常可怕，我现在还会梦见它。那个男人一只手捂住我的嘴，另一只手直接把魔杖戳在我后腰上，肯定是要念“阿瓦达索命！”要不然就是“昏昏倒地！”。我拼命挣扎，咬破了他的手，打中了他的眼睛，他把我丢到一边，我跌倒在地，胳膊都摔破了，尖叫“救命！救命！求求谁来救我！”。他骂道“欠操的婊子！”，我觉得他当时要打我了，就在这时，一个很大的黑影从树篱后面窜出来，一下子就把他撞倒了。我的天哪！那是一只非常大的黑狗，我从来没有见过那么大的狗，简直像熊一样大！它一口咬断了那个男人的手腕，把他的魔杖丢到一边，“嗷呜嗷呜”叫着（咆哮声就像打雷）和他搏斗，把他赶跑了。我当时瘫在地上动都动不了，它朝我走过来的时候我还以为它要吃掉我，喊着“不要！不要！”往后挪，可是他舔了我的手背，又用头蹭我的膝盖，像在安慰我一样。它身上真的很暖和，它的毛很厚，骨架很大，但是非常瘦，它的主人一定很糟糕。我当时就拿定主意：一定要把它带走，不管要花多少钱买下它！它守着我，又像卫兵又像兄长，后来傲罗们来了，它就跑得无影无踪了。书上说黑狗是死亡的征兆，我再也不相信了，赶跑死亡的守护神还差不多！我后来又去那条路上找了几次，带着香肠和鸡蛋，可是再也没有遇到过它，多年来我一直很遗憾，要是对它说声谢谢就好了。我吓得太厉害了！……】

这当然不是封吼叫信，但罗恩感觉它快在自己耳边播放起来了。

“你觉得那条黑狗是……？”

“这就是卢娜把它们寄过来的原因，不是吗？”哈利轻声说，带着一种令人心碎的小心抚过一张羊皮纸的边缘，“我还没看完，不过我猜这里全都是人们和黑狗的故事，1993到1994年，来自全国各地。”

“按这封信的说法，这是1994年夏天的事。那会儿他不是应该在国外吗？”罗恩问完就后悔了，如果相信这些故事里的主角是西里斯能给他的朋友带来安慰，他似乎不应该挑三拣四的。

“我是暑假给西里斯写的信，只不过他的回信开学以后才来。”哈利提醒道，“他告诉我他要立刻回到英国的时候，说不定早就已经在国内了。”

“对，这肯定是他会干的事儿。”罗恩咧嘴一笑。

“再看看这个。”哈利说着，又递给他一张羊皮纸。

【……我还以为它想咬我，但它一直待在那儿盯着我看，就像那种真正的野生动物，第一次见到人类，又小心，又好奇。它长得非常野蛮，但是有一双聪明的眼睛，我想也许它能听懂我说话，就问它要不要吃今天卖剩下的炸鸡，比起我那个更好吃。它歪着脑袋好像觉得我很好玩似的。我重新开了店门，拿出炸鸡放在它面前，它既没有躲开，也没有攻击我，也许它流浪的时间还不长，还没被人类伤害过吧。它三口两口吃完炸鸡，跟着我走到破釜酒吧，但没有进去，我出门的时候回头看了看，它已经不见了。第二天晚上它又来了，吃了我卖剩的炸鱼，后来它还吃过南瓜馅饼和坩埚蛋糕，一点都不挑食。正好我店里有张椅子被一个大胖子坐坏了，他想修的时候直接把它拆成了零碎，所以第三天的时候我找了点帆布，用那个破椅子在街边搭了一个小狗窝，对它来说是太小了一点。我想就算它不喜欢，总有别的猫猫狗狗可以住进去的，不过那天晚上我指给它看，它很高兴地钻了进去，在里边一住就是一个八月。大概一个星期后，我开店时老汤姆告诉我，昨晚有个小偷撬了锁想溜进我的店里，被它给吓跑了。……】

罗恩计算着时间，“1993年夏天，那不就是……”

“那个暑假我吹涨了玛姬姑妈，然后从德思礼家逃了出来，在房子外面第一次见到了西里斯。他没告诉我在我坐上骑士公交车之后他有没有继续跟着我，但是他后来给我买了火弩箭，或许我住在对角巷的时候，他也在那儿。”哈利怀念地说，“那段时间我每天都去看火弩箭，也许他看到了，所以后来在我的扫帚被弄坏之后，买了它给我做礼物。”

“没错，这是很有可能的！”罗恩赞成得太快了，哈利瞥了他一眼，带着温暖的理解。罗恩有点尴尬。

“这家快餐店我们还认识呢！”他赶忙说，“老板娘是个哑炮。我第一次喝可乐就是在那儿，这玩意儿当时可把我吓得不轻。”

“我记得你喷了我一脸。”哈利笑道。

“时间过得多快啊，现在火弩箭都是旧款了——当然，它还远远没有过时呢。”罗恩感慨着。

“我有时候会很惊讶，他们已经走了这么久。”哈利低声说，“有时候我感觉自己还会再见到他们，你明白吗？”

“哦，我现在在陋居二楼的走廊还会下意识地提心吊胆，就好像弗雷德和乔治还会把蜘蛛从门缝里放出来似的。”罗恩把手搭上哈利的肩膀，“尽管乔治再也不会这么干了，我也早就没那么怕蜘蛛了。我懂的，哥们儿。”

他们一块看余下的信，如哈利的猜测，它们全都是1993夏季到1995年夏季之间关于黑狗的故事。罗恩突然无比清晰地意识到，尽管他们总是将西里斯作为一个亲密无间的长辈来怀念，西里斯停留在他们——在哈利——生命中的时间，满打满算也只有两年。他们真正与西里斯相处的时候实在是太短了，短到即便他此刻将所有的场景和言语在脑海中重放几遍，也不需要多少时间。

“我真希望自己留下了他给我写的信。”哈利突然说。

罗恩同样希望如此，但他知道那是不可能的。那时候他们总是一看完就把信烧掉，赫敏还会督促哈利这么干，因为不能冒险让别人发现他们跟西里斯有联络。他们甚至不能常常通信，不仅是因为西里斯居无定所，还是因为所有人都知道哈利是个孤儿并且恨那些抚养他长大的麻瓜，如果他太经常收到信件，会被注意到的。

而且，谁能想到呢？在那个时候看起来，西里斯是那么了不起，他永远不会被抓住，他的来信会一直一直持续下去，直到他们想到办法抓住彼得、洗清他背负的冤屈。

“我们做了我们该做的，别为这个自责。”罗恩说。

“我没自责，我只是希望能有更多的东西能用来怀念他。”哈利安静地说，“他死后我几乎丢掉了能找到的所有关于他的东西，只剩下双面镜的一块碎片。我恨他再也不会回来了，是因为我还没有真正了解到那是什么意思。”

“啊，看看这个！”罗恩转移话题的时候自己都觉拙劣，“那条黑狗为了救两个孩子跟一只不知名生物打了一架！他的逃亡生活可比我们那会儿精彩多了，不是吗？”

哈利大概是出于同情才顺着他的话题说下去了。“糟糕，他说那条黑狗前腿被撕掉了一块皮肉，流血不止，而且拒绝他们的帮助。”

“等等，好像……”罗恩一手一封信快速地搜寻着，“对了！这个故事里是一条瘸了前腿的黑狗赶走了骚扰她的醉汉，时间在三个星期之后，这就对上了。”

“可那条黑狗跟那东西打架的时间是1995年3月，那会儿他在霍格莫得呢。藏在村边的一个山洞，我们还给他送饭来着，记得吗？”

“他不可能每天只呆在山洞里，等着我们和邓不利多的消息呀！”罗恩争辩道，“这个迈尔斯，他和妹妹遇到那东西的地方就在霍格莫得下游，没准西里斯每天都顺着河走一走，打听打听消息，或者捉鱼什么的。碰巧救了那两个孩子。”

“我猜西里斯很擅长游泳。他说过挤出栅栏以后，他是游回陆地上的。”哈利说。

“至少作为狗的时候是这样吧。”罗恩开着玩笑。

他希望他们曾经有机会跟西里斯一起去海滩，在阳光下游泳冲浪，他知道此刻哈利跟他想法一样。

“呃，你不觉得袭击那两个孩子的东西是从霍格沃茨跑出去的吧？”罗恩突然产生了一个可怕的猜想，“他们到现在都不知道那是什么东西，肯定不是课本里有的神奇生物。你知道，那年海格培育出了炸尾螺，谁知道他有没有培育出什么别的……嗯……”

哈利面露怀疑，“不太可能吧？事发地离海格的屋子很远，中间还隔着一整片禁林，不管那东西是什么，要穿过禁林肯定都不是件容易的事。”

“但海格可能是在山上干的，或者如果它们数量足够多……”

他俩沉默了一会儿，不约而同地跳过这个话题。他们继续寻找起了各个故事间的联系，试图串联出那条黑狗在那两年间行走的轨迹，讨论每个使得某封信中的黑狗更可能或更不可能是西里斯的细节。

“这封信里黑狗好像比较小，高度才刚到他的大腿……”

“但他好像是个大个子……”

“这条狗啃鸡腿的样子挺像西里斯的，你不觉得吗？……”

“我觉得你吃鸡腿的时候也差不多……”

“这个男孩摔断了腿以后黑狗帮他去村里求助，看地形事发地好像离那个山洞很近……”

“你确定山洞在村子南边吗，我记不清了……”

“这个大概不是西里斯，它戴着项圈呢。”罗恩读出信中的描写，“‘一个破破烂烂的深棕色皮项圈，中间断了一半，名字牌上写着大脚板’。名字可能是个巧合，我觉得他不会让人给他戴上项圈的，作为狗你也没法给自己戴项圈。”

“我们见到西里斯的时候，他没戴着项圈。”哈利说，但有些犹豫，“……对吗？”

罗恩冥思苦想，但他记忆中只有那条黑狗在石块间灵巧跳跃的背影，和西里斯在人和狗之间转换的奇异场面。他们从未以看待狗的眼光看待过西里斯，自然也没关注过那条黑狗是否戴着项圈。

“如果作为人的时候先把项圈虚扣在脖子上，再变形呢？”哈利问。

“阿尼马吉变形术的变化是将衣服包含在内的，项圈不算吗？”

“这得问问赫敏。”

说完哈利忍不住一笑，罗恩知道他的意思：这么多年了，他们遇到麻烦就咨询赫敏的习惯还是没有改过来。

“你想怎么措辞？”他故意抬杠，因为他们把这整件事告诉赫敏是迟早的事，“‘亲爱的赫敏：我想问问，如果我给自己戴上一个项圈，它会在我变形的时候把我勒死吗’？那可真是完全不会让人怀疑你有什么癖好。”

哈利转转眼珠，“戴上项圈也许是有必要的，他那个时候经常在霍格莫得附近活动，他的阿尼马吉形态太吓人了，要是戴着项圈，人们看到他就不会那么紧张。”

“我深表怀疑。”罗恩说，想起初见时那条黑狗把他拖进山洞的情形。不夸张地说，他在神秘事务司被食死徒包围的时候也没有当时害怕得厉害。

“不管怎么说，这位玛丽·曼森太太遇到黑狗的时候都六月份了。中间我们没见过西里斯，就算他想办法给自己搞了一个项圈，我们也不会知道。”哈利说。

“黑狗帮她捡回弄掉的购物袋以后，在她家住了两个星期左右，6月23日突然离开了，再也没回去过。”

“6月24日是第三个项目的日子。”哈利马上说。

“如果是西里斯的话，他大概会想办法溜到霍格沃茨附近，对吧？”罗恩说，“或者邓不利多通知他待命的地方。我们都知道那次三强争霸赛有问题，他会想要如果出了事，能第一时间赶到你身边的。”

哈利脸上现出温暖的神情，想到他遇险时教父离得比他想象中更近，似乎这么长时间以后还是能给他带来安慰。

“如果那条黑狗不是西里斯，时间和名字未免太巧了。”罗恩继续道，“但她故事里的黑狗很亲近人，喜欢窝在她身边，让她理毛或者拍它的头……”

“西里斯也让我们拍他的头。”冷不丁地，哈利说。

一个细节突然跃进罗恩的脑海：山洞的会面过后，西里斯送他们到村口，分别时让他们轮流拍了自己的头；轮到他的时候，他顺手梳理了西里斯脖子上一团缠结在一起的毛发。做出这个动作时他完全不假思索，他还以为西里斯会生气，但黑狗似乎……很高兴，摇了摇尾巴。

“也许他真喜欢那样，只是没告诉过我们。”罗恩告诉了哈利这件事，“我是说，要是你在十几年的时间里都没被人拥抱过，渴望肢体接触也是……”

往这个方向想，就太令人心碎了。罗恩及时把话头拉往另一个方向。

“谁会想到呢？西里斯布莱克，喜欢抱抱。”他说，“毕竟他一直都表现得那么……硬汉。老子在阿兹卡班待了十几年还没疯，整个魔法部都抓不着我，我拼了命也要保护我朋友的儿子，诸如此类。”

哈利看向窗外，“他不会告诉我们的，他会觉得那很丢脸。被困在格里莫广场12号的时候就是这样，他快撑不住了，所以他把所有人都从自己身边赶走。他一直努力扮演一个完美教父，我也……只想让他那样，一个在霍格沃茨外关心我的人，我可以依靠的人。”

即便是现在，想象西里斯自愿戴上项圈，被一个好心的老太太养在家里，还是非常困难。然而从另一个角度来看，曾有人仅出于喜爱和感激对他施以善意，单纯地亲近他，在一小段时间里几乎给了他一个家，似乎又令人感到安慰。更重要的是西里斯接受了这馈赠，也许是霍格莫得相对安全的环境软化了他，也许是曼森太太的热心肠打动了他，也许只是受够了孤身一人，他作为一条喜爱抚摸和抱抱的大狗留在了曼森太太家里。没准他作为人类的时候，再也做不到像这样亲近他人了。

“我想念他。”哈利说。

“我也是。”罗恩说。

他们看着满桌的羊皮纸，不同字迹写下的不同故事，主角可能全都是西里斯，也可能一个都不是。但罗恩毫不怀疑是他的可能性：即便在背负恶名逃亡的途中，那个男人仍会尽己所能帮助别人。他们第一次听到小巴蒂·克劳奇的故事是在西里斯藏身的山洞，他受尽折磨、狼狈不堪，却仍能够去同情一个可能是食死徒的男孩。西里斯·布莱克从来都是个战士，是詹姆·波特忠实的朋友和哈利勇敢的教父，也是一个好人。

“从前我很少去想，西里斯没和我联络的时候，都在做什么。”哈利说，“不管这些是不是他的故事，我都要谢谢卢娜。”

“她真好，总会记得一些你意想不到的事。”罗恩赞同道，再次为自己上学时对卢娜的偏见感到轻微的内疚。

哈利将那些羊皮纸重新卷好，放进抽屉里。曼森太太的信很长，满是老年人特有的絮叨，一角在他们的膝盖之间被压皱了。哈利仔细地将它抹平。

【……感谢命运让你出现在我的生命，大脚板。我以我的声音、心脏和魂灵为你祝祷，愿你离开后一切都好，所走之路洒满阳光，所居之处温暖安宁，所遇事物皆怀柔情。衷心期盼我们在彼端的重遇。】

（全文完）


End file.
